


Gimme That Nectar

by besthonestliar



Series: NCT Rarepair Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Canon Compliant, Crying During Sex, Fingerfucking, Getting Together, Hand kink but not really, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kun calls Lucas princess, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slight Feminisation, Top Qian Kun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Has a Big Dick, fluff at the end, some humor at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besthonestliar/pseuds/besthonestliar
Summary: Lucas is tired out from promotions, but not tired enough to refuse whatever the heck Kun appears to be propositioning.Or: Lucas has big hands, a big dick but above all, an even bigger heart.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT Rarepair Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Gimme That Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my humble contribution to the Kun/Lucas tag.
> 
> Kun calls Lucas princess, just roll with it please.

Contrary to what most of the members would think, Lucas is not always loud and energetic. While it is his default setting for schedules, it’s not something he can keep up full-time. Someone has to always be there to keep the mood up is what Lucas thinks. It’s not as if he’s forcing himself into it, there’s nothing like the warmth in his chest when everyone falls about laughing as he shouts too loud for indoors whether it be with WayV, the rest of NCT or SuperM. Everyone being happy then makes him happy which in return gives him even more energy.

In the end, Lucas is still human and nothing can stop the exhaustion building up inside when he keeps that switch flickered on for days on end, especially when SM is making them prepare for WayV’s comeback while in the middle of hectic NCT 2020 promotions, working them all to the bone. Some days he doesn’t have the energy to slip into his mood-maker role though. It’s nothing to be overly concerned about but it does show he’s being stretched to his limits.

The rest of WayV know that too and it’s normal for them to return home and trudge to their respective rooms in silence, burned out from schedules and all the social interaction. There’s no pressure between them to keep a conversation going and the silence is never awkward. Lucas chalks that up to how close they are now. It’s because they’re family so they can read each other like that.

After a lengthy dance practice in preparation for their title track Kick Back, the seven of them sit soundlessly in the van, half-asleep or listening to music. It’s ridiculous to be filming their MV and having to record when Ten, Yangyang, Hendery and Winwin are in the middle of music stage promotions too, Lucas thinks.

As usual, waiting by the shoe rack near the door are Louis, Leon and Bella respectively, staring apprehensively at their owners as they trundle in during the early hours of the morning. Someone switches on the hall light as they all slip off their trainers, coats not hung up and just tossed in a pile on the sofa.

Ten makes a beeline for Louis and Leon and Lucas fondly smiles at Bella jumping up and down in excitement, although he’s too tired to play with her. Instead, he threads through the mess that is their dorm – something they should really sort out if they ever get the time and goes to his and Winwin’s room to get his towel for a shower.

There’s never enough time between the comeback announcement and actual release for them to practice normally, like a nine-to-five office job. It’s usually following a dry period, where the only content Lucas clocks in for being photoshoots and their YouTube skits and then a flood of activity barrages in. Suddenly there’s the album jacket, concept photos, MV filming, variety shows to be done.

This time, it’s even worse with NCT 2020 at the same time. They have to practice for all the year-end award shows along with all the usual preparations.

On top of that, Lucas has to learn his lines and record them for WayV’s mini album. Of course there’s not enough time for everything. Sleep is always the first to go, then meals. Everyone’s working hard though, so Lucas would never complain. He chose this life after all. He’s not even in Resonance Part 2 promotions, let alone the new tracks (something he’s still salty about) so he’s not even the busiest. That would be Ten, juggling two title tracks along with WayV’s comeback.

But when he’s so deeply tired to the point he feels it ache within his joints, it does feel rather tempting to give up.

When Lucas gets to the bathroom, Kun is ahead of him, also clutching a towel. He looks just as weary as Lucas feels, eyelids drooping even as he steps over all the clutter on the floor. It’s automatically engrained into the muscle memory at this point, what to avoid tripping over on at home.

“What are you doing, ge?” Lucas asks, although it’s self-explanatory where Kun’s heading.

Kun jumps slightly then bestows Lucas with a soft smile. His hair, currently a mix of ash grey and blonde, falls past his eyes and Lucas reaches instinctively to brush the strands aside. Kun freezes at the movement and Lucas wonders if he crossed some kind of invisible line between them. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened but Lucas found his gaze always unconsciously settles on WayV’s leader nowadays.

A small firework erupts in his chest when Kun reaches to take Lucas’ hand in his own as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“I always forget how much bigger your hands are then mine,” Kun says instead of answering his question, lining their hands palm to palm, finger to finger. Even though his eyes are sleep-tinged, his gaze is heavy and penetrating.

Lucas finds his mouth has gone dry. It was the first time he had seen the stare Kun normally gave to the cameras being directed at himself full blast. How did the cameraman not end up with a huge gay boner afterward?

 _Don’t be silly_ , _Xuxi._

“I-I was going to shower too,” he says instead, dropping their hands just as Louis darts between their legs, probably fed up of Ten’s cuddles. “I’ll see if the other bathroom is free.”

“Don’t worry, just go now. You and Ten are the most tired out of all of us.” Kun steps aside, leaving the path to the bathroom door free. Lucas is two steps away but somehow it feels so far away, the space between him and Kun disconcertingly large.

For all the height Lucas has on Kun, Kun never fails to make Lucas feel small. Not in a bad or demeaning way, of course. But small as in precious, almost like a kid. But then Kun doesn’t treat him like a kid exactly either. Kun just makes Lucas feel like he’s being taken care of and protected. But of course, he’s sure that how Kun feels about all their members.

But at the same time it’s also different to how Ten takes care of Lucas as his ‘giant baby’.

“Thank you,” He flashes Kun his usual megawatt smile to show he’s grateful and steps past him, the cool tiles of the bathroom under his feet. Immediately, Lucas tugs his shirt over his head. Clothes always felt so suffocating especially after he’d spent the whole night sweating into them. The whoosh of cool air feels great on his skin which is salty with dried sweat.

Deep down, he feels guilty that Kun is letting Lucas go first but that’s how Kun usually is, letting all the members go first, whether that’s the shower or the first serving of hotpot.

Lucas is hooking his fingers around the waistband of his boxers and getting ready to tug them down when he realises he never shut the bathroom door. Oops.

When he turns to the entrance, Kun is still there to his shock. Watching him. He’s leaning against the wall, hoodie discarded, the same expression on his face, the one with more weight than Lucas can handle.

“You’ve been here the whole time?”

Lucas almost stutters over the words and he’s taken back by how flustered he feels. He spends most of the time at home in two states anyway – just shorts when it’s warm or a dressing gown over the shorts when it’s cold. Everyone sees him near-naked here. But his cheeks are warming up.

“I was just going to wait here, I’m too tired to move,” replies Kun casually, as if he hasn’t been ogling Lucas weirdly. “Now I’m just enjoying the view.”

Lucas can feel the fatigue of the past week churning within him, bubbling into something new and fiery in his veins.

“Oh really?” Attempting to play it off as a joke, Lucas flexes his arms. A small fire begins in the pit of his stomach when he sees Kun’s eyes are still glued to him. They roam over Lucas’ exposed torso, dissecting him with careful precision. _Oh._ So he wasn’t just seeing things.

“Do you enjoy the view of all the members?” asks Lucas, testing the waters. To see if this is what he thinks it is. “Or-?”

The hum of tension between them rises to a loud crackle as Lucas eyes Kun sincerely, wanting a real answer. Sure, there’d been these inexplicable moments of _something_ but they could just as easily be brushed off as coincidences. Eyes lingering on him each other heavier than usual, touches a fraction too long.

Kun’s eyes flicker from Lucas’ to beside him, darting side to side. He stops leaning on the wall and walks closer.

“Or is it just you?” finishes Kun hesitantly, then he appears to regain that earlier bravado. “There’s a reason I’m here waiting for you and not anyone else.”

“What reason?” Lucas says blankly. The wooden floor squeaks as he shifts his weight from one foot to another, anticipation heavy in the air.

“So I can see you come out the shower dripping wet.”

Lucas’ mind short-circuits completely at the idea and an abrupt wave of _horny_ crashes on him, flooding down south.

Confidence bolstered by Kun’s words, Lucas takes a step towards Kun and places his hand against Kun’s cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath his palm as he traces Kun’s bottom lip with his thumb. _This_. This was what he’d been craving. What both of them had been wanting, waiting for.

“I guess my hands really are big,” he says with a wink, voice gravelly. Now it’s Kun’s turn to look flustered but he doesn’t shy away and stares back, pupils liquid and dilated in the dim hallway. “I’ll see you after my shower, wet and dripping like you said.”

Then he finally closes the door of the bathroom, hardly daring to believe the exchange that had just happened, exhaling heavily.

Lucas takes his time in the shower, lathering the foam into his hair. He palms himself, already half-hard and suppresses a groan, acutely aware Kun is standing right outside.

He lets out an unrestrained moan as he slides his fingers down the cleft of his ass, purposely louder than necessary.

That’s enough, he thinks. There would be more to come later.

*

When Lucas emerges, hair damp and towel slung low around his hips, Kun gives an appreciative smile.

“You sure took your time.” There’s a smirk in his expression that makes Lucas feel weak at the knees. “Sounds like you were having fun in there.”

“I wanted make sure I’m clean for you,” Lucas blurts before he can help himself. 

“Getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Oi,” complains Lucas, “I’m pretty sure you had an idea of what would when you started this and I’m not going to bed without it happening.”

He’d really cleaned himself thoroughly in the shower and the slide of soapy fingers over himself had meant he was only thinking with his horny brain now.

“I’ll see you when I’ve cleaned up too,” says Kun lowly and he reaches up and pinches Lucas’ nipple out of nowhere, squeezing the bud between his fingers before stepping into the steamy bathroom without a second glance.

Lucas bites his lip hard to stop an embarrassing noise from escaping. For god’s sake, Hendery and Xiaojun were in the kitchen across him slurping ramen, eyebrows raised suspiciously.

*

Back in his room, Winwin is lying on his bed playing the Watermelon game they’ve all been fixated on the past month.

Lucas, fully hard and almost drooling with anticipation, tries not to let it show in front of his roommate. They’ve been very good roommates for the last year and he’d rather keep it that way.

He squints at Winwin’s screen.

“Who’s the watermelon?”

“Oh hi,” Winwin says distractedly. “I think this is a Yuta version,” Then his focus switches back to his screen, focused on the Yuta-bubbles piling up on each other.

Faintly, Lucas can hear the spray of the shower and takes a few deep breaths. _Relax._ He dries his hair and is about to put on a pair of underpants, then decides against it. He just sits on his bed, towel around his waist, dick hard against his thigh.

His imagination is not making things any easier. Kun in the shower, with water droplets running down, down, down…

“Can I ask you a favour for today?” blurts out Lucas.

Winwin looks up, eyes narrowed.

“Could you stay in Kun’s room tonight?” Lucas puts it as bluntly as he can without being gross. He hopes the implication is strong enough for him to not say anymore.

_Kun is being weird out of nowhere but I think he’s gonna bone me and I realised I want him to bone me too._

Winwin’s eyes bulge in their sockets, telepathic message received.

“So he finally made a move,” he mutters, then appears to catch a hold of himself. “Good Lord, we all knew this was coming.”

“Um…?” Lucas waits to be clued in on what this means, but Winwin doesn’t elaborate.

“Yeah, I’ll leave. There are some things I never want to know or see about you or Kun-ge,” Winwin hurriedly gathers his phone charger and phone then disappears.

Finally he was alone.

Lucas runs his fingers over his cock, dragging the precum gathered at his tip down his length languidly, towel discarded. He’s no stranger to being naked in his own space so he waits, stomach knotted with anticipation.. He’d been planning to wait, achingly hard and untouched but it had felt like forever so he’d been slowly pumping himself the whole time, but with enough restraint for it to just be low-level stimulation.

He hears the shower stop running across the hallway. _Finally_. He was coming close to losing it. 

There’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Lucas calls, making no move to get up. It could only be one person.

Kun pushes open the door cautiously but any traces of unsurety disappear when he sees Lucas, lying like he was going to ask Kun to ‘draw him like one of his French girls’, almost nude aside from the towel he’d slung back over himself.

“Winwin is going to stay in your room tonight,” Lucas smirks, pleased with himself. “So don’t worry about the others coming in.”

“Thank you for planning ahead,” laughs Kun and he approaches Lucas on the bed. “Sorry I kept you waiting so long. Was…was it hard for you?”

“No pun intended,” Kun adds then gulps audibly as Lucas lets the towel drop so Kun can see his fully erect cock, resting against his stomach. The hard muscle of his abs is slick and shiny with the pre-cum leaking from as he’d waited for Kun to come.

“What do you think?” Lucas grumbles, gesturing to himself. “I’m dying here.”

Kun clambers onto the bed immediately and tilts Lucas’ chin upwards so he can drag him into a filthy kiss. There’s no chaste press of lips here. It’s fast and messy as they suck and lick at each other’s lips aggressively, a trail of saliva rolling down Lucas’ chin as their making out gets progressively sloppier. Lucas cards his fingers through Kun’s wet hair as Kun runs his hands down his torso, settling his hands on Lucas’ waist.

In the process, Lucas impatiently yanks the towel around Kun’s hips off and it falls to the floor on the side of Lucas’ bed. He’s pleased to see Kun is just as hard as he is, dick thick and engorged, the head flushed an angry red.

When they pull away, both breathing heavily, a string of saliva connects them briefly. They stare at each other for one long moment then dive back into exploring each other’s mouths.

Eager for more contact, Lucas pulls Kun flush against him, large hands grabbing a palmful of each pale cheek, fingers kneading down on the flesh. In response, Kun makes a pained noise and shifts his weight till they’re rutting against each other.

“Fuck,” pants Kun, as their cocks slide wetly together with delicious friction. Kun bends down to kiss him again and Lucas responds enthusiastically, smacking Kun’s ass and delighting in how the flesh jiggles.

The pace is slower this time but still wet and sloppy and the sound Kun lets out is nothing short of sinful when Lucas tugs at his bottom lip gently with his teeth. The room is filled with the wet _schlicks_ as Lucas bucks his hips up to for more skin-on-skin contact.

Lucas can feel himself getting more and more sensitive so he pushes Kun off him.

“I don’t want to cum from this,” he says by way of explanation when Kun gives him a questioning look.

“How do you want to cum then?” Kun asks, no hint of teasing in his voice. His hands are planted on either side of Lucas, caging him in.

Lucas knows exactly what he wants but saying it aloud is another thing.

“It’s embarrassing,” he groans, turning his face to the side to avoid eye contact.

“Your ears are flushed,” comments Kun fondly, leaning in to nip at his earlobe, dragging his teeth down Lucas’ neck.

“ _Hnngh_ ,” The sound flies from his mouth before he can stop himself. Lucas almost slaps his hand over his mouth in mortification, why was it so high-pitched and so _needy_?

Kun catches his hand in his and smiles encouragingly, although there’s a hidden agenda behind it.

“The members won’t come near this room. You said it yourself.”

_So don’t hold back._

He presses small closed-mouth kisses to Lucas’ neck and then sucks lightly at the skin. Lucas breathes sharply, swallowing down any weird noises in his mouth until a hand reaches for his nipple.

“Mmm, Kun, holy shit-”

“Now tell me how you want me to make you cum,” Kun says again, tugging again. “And let me hear your voice. I want to hear how good you feel.”

A string of broken noises slips out from Lucas. He’s pretty sure his whole body is flushed from neck to chest.

“W-with your cock,” he stutters out and with those words, his face burns a thousand degrees hotter. “I want to cum with you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Kun breathes, eyes dark with lust. “That’s definitely happening.”

Lucas eagerly tugs Kun toward him, wanting to mark the smooth skin of his neck. Kun’s hands cups the back of his neck, nails scraping at the base of his scalp. When Lucas is satisfied with his work, he sits back against the wall, admiring.

“You’re tired today, aren’t you?” Kun says to him. “Just relax and let me take care of you today.”

The prospect makes Lucas feel giddy. He nods immediately, shifting to lie on his back on the bed as Kun sets himself between his legs.

Lucas lies loose and pliant, confident in letting Kun have his way with him. He can’t remember the last time he had been so reassured about giving control over to someone. But Kun was Kun. And that meant Lucas trusted him.

Kun’s tongue traces around his nipple, dragging wet circles agonisingly slowly on his skin.

“Don’t tease me,” Lucas complains, voice hoarse and then a high-pitched keen escapes as Kun finally sucks the nipple into his mouth, the other hand tugging on his other nipple.

“T-tha’ feels so good, fuck- _fuck_ , Kun-” His tongue feels too large for his mouth as he shudders, sparks of pleasure erupting through him. His nipples are fully erect now from Kun’s ministrations.

When he looks at Kun through half-closed eyes, his ego gets a huge boost from how hungrily Kun looks at him.

“Who knew your nipples were so sensitive?” teases Kun, rolling them between his fingers. He bites down gently on one and Lucas’ back arches off the bed in from the sensation, hands fisting into the sheets. “You’re making such pretty noises because of me.”

Lucas has been complimented many ways for his looks – handsome, strong, manly but pretty isn’t one he hears often, especially from the members. He makes a choked noise at that.

“You like being called pretty?”

“Want to be pretty for you,” mumbles Lucas, a full blush blooming on his face. “I’m your pretty boy.” He can already picture himself on display, chest heaving and wet with Kun’s spit, nipples puffy and red from being played with.

Kun gives out an approving noise as he stares down at Lucas, who is a broken man.

Kun licks at hollow of his collarbones and down his chest, sucking purple roses into his skin. Then he trails his fingers past Lucas’ navel.

“Don’t touch there,” says Lucas, as Kun’s hand drifts to his dick. “I want to taste you.” Also, Lucas wants to drag it out for longer.

Kun jerks his head in surprise.

“I thought I was taking care of you though?”

“Taking care of me means giving me what I want,” Lucas pouts, “I’m your pretty boy, right?”

“Please,” Lucas begs, sitting up on the bed to push Kun’s legs apart, already leaning in regardless. “Let me be a good boy too. Ge, I want to make you feel good as well,”

Lucas means every word he says. He wants to feel Kun, thick and heavy against his tongue, cock sitting snugly against the roof of his mouth as if it belongs there.

Kun immediately relents, the image of Lucas between his legs more tempting than the devil.

He sits at the edge of the bed, knees wide open as Lucas kneels in front of him with lust-ridden eyes.

“Don’t make me cum before I even fuck you,” Kun warns, “I think I’m too tired to go another round today.”

Lucas grins at that with his usual confidence.

“I won’t ‘cos you’re gonna be coming inside me,” he says before inhaling deeply, face inches away from Kun’s crotch. Thankfully as they’re fresh out the shower, Kun smells clean and faintly of soap. A trail of hair leads from Kun’s navel downwards and Lucas traces its path with his tongue, grabbing Kun’s thighs and keeping them spread, feeling the taut muscle underneath the skin.

His hands are practically cover the whole top of Kun’s thighs.

“I’ve never had a hand kink but you’re making me reconsider,” gasps Kun as Lucas works his way along Kun’s inner thighs, kissing and sucking till he reaches Kun’s groin.

Lucas spits onto Kun’s length and grasps it, his palm covering almost all of Kun and begins sliding his hand up and down as he takes one of Kun’s balls into his mouth, nose bumping the underside of Kun’s dick.

Kun stares down in fascinated awe, breaths stuttering as Lucas easily jerks him one-handed, thumb pressing at the sensitive slit with each thrust.

Lucas decides he’s finally done teasing and removes his hand, which is almost entirely slick-covered and finally licks delicately at the head, lapping at it like a kitten. It tastes how pre-cum always does, mildly sweet and slightly bitter and Lucas spends a few more seconds dragging his tongue along the underside of Kun’s dick, tracing the along the vein.

“Don’t be a hypocrite and tell me to stop teasing you when you’re being like this, you asshole-”

“You can fuck my mouth, I like it,” Lucas interrupts, staring up like a sultry seductress before taking Kun into his mouth in one go, taking him up to the hilt immediately, face buried in Kun’s wiry pubic hair. He gags a little around Kun’s cock then pulls off with an obscene squelch only to immediately swallow Kun down again.

He sucks with hollowed cheeks and starts bobbing his head back and forth as he gets used to the feeling of something filling the warm wet heat of his mouth. His jaw aches a little but Kun’s girth is something he can handle. He continues as he grabs Kun’s hands and places them in his hair.

“Fuck my mouth,” he mutters, words garbled around Kun’s dick but Kun gets the message and he tugs at Lucas’ hair, manhandling him as if he were nothing more than a toy. The drag and burn of each thrust make Lucas’ eyes sting and soon his eyes are watering. Drool and pre-cum is running down his chin as Kun fucks his mouth roughly.

“I’m going to cum soon if you don’t stop,” grits out Kun with clenched teeth and he eases Lucas off his length gently like Lucas wasn’t gagging for more.

“You want me to return the favour?” asks Kun and Lucas shakes his head, mouth parted and tongue hanging out as he stares glassy-eyed.

Lucas kind of wants to keep going till Kun fills his mouth with come but there’s a stronger urge to be filled and split open by Kun’s cock so he tucks that urge away.

He stands up and gives his dick an absent-minded stroke.

“There’s another place I want you to taste,” Lucas says instead. Would Kun be okay with that, he thinks in a moment of panic. “I-if that’s okay with you!”

“Where?” Kun says patiently, eyeing him with restraint.

“In my-” Lucas begins, feeling very much like a shy anime girl.

“Not with your words. Why don’t bend over and show me?”

Arousal flares up in Lucas and he’s surprisingly unashamed as he kneels on the bed and spreads his cheeks, shivering a little as cold air gusts over his hole. Yeah, he’s lying there, face scrunched into a pillow as he presents his asshole to Kun.

“H-here,” he says shakily, words muffled. “In my hole, ge.”

“You’re unreal,” comes Kun’s voice from behind. “Keep yourself on display for me, princess.”

His heart skips a beat. It’s kind of a weird term of endearment but it somehow fits the mood and Lucas just rolls with it. He seems to like it deep down, if the throb of arousal that hits him is anything to go by.

“I will,” Lucas whispers too quietly for Kun to hear and then he jumps as he feels Kun plant a chaste kiss to the puckered hole.

“It’s so pretty, just like the rest of you,” Kun’s voice is admiring. “So pink and pretty, princess.”

 _Oh my god_ , Lucas screams internally.

“Please, please, please,” Lucas chants impatiently. He needs to Kun to eat him out _now._ “Kun, hurry up- hurry up!”

“I thought you were going to be good for me?”

Lucas is literally going to sit on Kun’s face if he doesn’t hurry up.

“Fucking eat me out already-” snaps Lucas deliriously then shuts up sharpish when Kun does.

A warm tongue traces from his balls to his perineum and encircles his rim, lathering his hole with spit before Kun kisses him there again. It’s a bizarre thing to see, like Kun is making out with him, but…at the opposite end.

Lucas can feel himself trembling and desperation builds inside him as Kun lavishes his hole, getting it wet and messy. He pushes his ass backwards into Kun’s face, needing something more, something deeper.

Kun finally plunges his tongue inside Lucas, licking as much as he can in the tight space and Lucas can feel tears start to build in his eyes. He swears he’s never reached the brink of climax as much as he has today. It’s almost like he’s being unintentionally edged.

“Kun!” he cries out, valiantly trying to keep his hands spreading his cheeks as his knees wobble. He takes a huge breath and then his exhale comes out like a sob, voice cracking as he drools into the pillow. Maybe Lucas could come from this alone. He voices this out as much then whines as Kun stops immediately.

“Where’s your lube, baby?” Kun asks instead. Lucas is almost too dazed to respond, struck dumb. Silently he thanks God for every event in the universe that transpired for him and Kun to fuck.

He stretches an arm to the bedside draw and sticks his hand inside, blindly feeling until he recognises the familiar shape of the tube and tosses it to Kun.

“Holy shit you have a talent for rimming,” breathes Lucas and gingerly touches a finger to his hole. His body jumps like he’s been electrocuted, beyond sensitive right now.

“I try my best,” Kun says gruffly but he looks smug, then grabs Lucas’ butt to shift him slightly, groping him intently. “It’s not like I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Going in with the fingers now,” Kun says, “You’re so wet I think I can just put one in without the lube.”

True to his word, one finger slides easily into Lucas.

“Do you do this a lot?” Kun says, shallowing thrusting in and out. He uncaps the lube and slicks up two fingers properly before pushing in again. There’s a small burn and slight resistance but Lucas relaxes easily enough. Each drag of Kun’s fingers, especially when his fingers occasionally catch on his rim makes me cry out unrestrained. “Do you fuck yourself with your fingers and wish it was me?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes,” agrees Lucas breathlessly then a third finger is added. There’s that familiar burn and pressure that quickly flips into white-hot pleasure. “I want you inside me so bad,”

Then Kun reaches his prostate and whimpers incoherently, nails scrabbling against the sheets. Lucas can hardly believe all the noise is coming from his own mouth but there’s no one else that could be doing it in the room. God, he hopes the other members can’t hear him. Or the neighbours. Crazily enough, the idea turns him on even more and he clenches down harder by reflex on Kun’s fingers.

“You’re so wet, princess.” Kun says, looking down at Lucas’ poor dick. It’s barely been touched but the stimulation from his nipples and ass has kept his dick leaking steadily all over himself. “You have such a big dick but you don’t even need it, do you? When you can come from just me.”

_Oh dear sweet Jesus…_

The fingers finally leave him and Lucas feels himself clench down and whines as Kun slowly drags his lubed fingers out, the pressure against his walls indescribably. His hole flutters around nothing and he feels damningly empty.

Lucas feels like live lightning as every touch makes him jerk in shock. Even the fingers on his hipbones make him shiver.

“No condom right?” Kun checks and Lucas nods eagerly. There’s the slick sound of Kun lubing himself up and Lucas braces himself.

“Wanna feel all of you, want your cum in me,” Then Kun’s dick is against his rim and Lucas thrashes on the mattress as the head pushes in. Fingers were fun and all but there’s nothing like the heat of flesh against his walls, the head of Kun’s dick pushing past his rim. Kun slides in slowly and that’s when Lucas feels tears bead at the corner of his eyes. He feels so full. And so stretched in the best way possible.

“You alright?” Kun asks as Lucas’ eyes practically roll back in his sockets.

“Move,” he whines, tiny and petulant, “ _Kun, hurry up and fuck me._ ”

When Kun finally starts moving, each thrust elicits a choked gasp from Lucas, each moan being cut off into a high wail and Kun slams down on his prostate over and over.

“ _Harder, harder_ ,” he cries, he can feel everything so strongly and it’s so good that the tears spill out, lingering on his eyelashes. Lucas hopes he looks as pretty to Kun as he feels right now. He feels delicate and safe somehow as Kun does exactly as instructed and slams his hips home in short sharp thrusts, balls slapping against Lucas.

“Are you crying, baby?” Kun asks and Lucas just sobs, unable to form words with all the sensations. “Do you need me to slow down?”

“Is’ so good,” he hiccups, “D-don’ stop,” The pleasure starts building to a higher place and Lucas just whimpers uncontrollably as Kun keeps fucking him nonstop. Kun has some fucking amazing stamina that’s for sure.

“My beautiful princess,” whispers Kun, enraptured. Lucas raises his tear-streaked face to look closer at Kun. His forehead is damp with sweat and his cheeks are flushed as he fucks into Lucas without abandon.

Fresh tears sparkle on Lucas’ eyelashes and roll down the sides of his face.

“Think I’m gonna cum soon,” Kun gasps, his thrusts getting more erratic. He slows down, focusing on slower deeper thrusts that have Lucas mewling each time. “Tell me when you’re getting close, Xuxi,”

The roll of an orgasm is definitely building within him but Lucas can tell he needs an extra push. Maybe he’d been laying it on a bit thick when he said he could come straight from his ass.

He reaches his hand to jerk himself off then jumps as Kun slaps it away.

“Didn’t you say you could do it without touching there?” He smirks.

“Need to,” whines Lucas desperately but his limbs are floppy and Kun easily holds his wrist in place. “Need to cum…”

“Why don’t you play with your chest instead?” Kun says, “You’re so sensitive I’m sure I could make you come from sucking on them alone,”

With shaky hands, Lucas reaches up to pinch his own nipples. They’re so sensitive it kind of hurts.

The pain mixes with the pleasure into something all the more intoxicating and Kun’s right, he _can_ feel the heat building in his stomach.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” sobs Lucas, thumbs flicking over his nipples, “Please, harder, harder-”

Seeing that Lucas is getting close, Kun picks up his own pace, thrusting wilder and more erratically as Lucas strokes his nipples. He can hardly believe he’s coming with his dick untouched.

“Kun, I’m gonna-hnngh-gonna cum-”

“Cum for me, princess,” Kun says and Lucas squeezes his eyes shut as he cums, holding his breath as everything builds and hits it peak and releases, flooding his whole body as he rides out each wave of pleasure.

“Kun,” Lucas pants, “S-so good,”

“Fuck, you’re getting so tight,” hisses Kun as Lucas clenches down, ass cramping with each spurt of cum he’s spurting from his dick onto his belly. “I’m coming too, _fuck_!”

Kun’s thrusts slow as he cums and he leans in to kiss Lucas softly, the most tender they’ve done it so far. Lucas gasps as Kun’s semen fills his hole, each spurt making him twitch like crazy. The throes of oversensitivity are just beginning to hit when Kun pulls out. Cum dribbles from Lucas’ hole and he feels the warm liquid viscously run down the cleft of his ass.

“You look unbelievable right now,” Kun says, voice strained and lower than Lucas has ever heard. “You’re so loose after I fucked you open. I can see all my cum inside you.”

Lucas doesn’t have the ability to form words, mind blown. His whole body is jittery and he might as well have astral projected to another plane of existence.

“Do you think you can come another time?” Kun says suddenly. “You’re so sensitive I bet you could.”

“Wha-?” Lucas slurs then he feels Kun gathering the cum that’s leaking out his hole and pushing it back in with his fingers. “K- _kun_!”

Even though he feels tired to the bone in the aftermath, his body lights up like a live wire and he tenses, toes curling. He’s hypersensitive to the smallest touch right now and Kun’s just gone straight for the most sensitive spot of all.

“I’ll stop if you tell me to,” Kun says gently and Lucas nods. It _hurts_ but it hurts so good. It’s the pain of just too much, making him taut and rigid. In contrast to his clenched muscles, his hole Is so loose Kun easily fucks into him with three fingers, his own cum acting as lubrication. 

Lucas drags his fingers over his stomach, smearing the cum splattered there into a mess, nails digging in to his skin as Kun fingerfucks his asshole red and raw. Unbelievably his dick twitches and begins to rise to half-mast as Kun brushes over his prostate and curls his fingers _just_ right in a way he hadn’t earlier. His back lifts off the bed again as Kun nods to himself before repeating the same angle, stimulating Lucas’ sweet spot to the max.

Lucas finds himself sniffing. He’d started cooling down after he came earlier but now he’s on fire again, body growing sweaty. His fringe is damp and the sheets cling to his back. He’s so warm.

Kun gets him completely hard as he persistently thrusts, only stopping to add a fourth finger.

“Could fit my whole fist in here, do you think?” muses Kun, with a sly smile. Lucas chokes on his moan at that. Four fingers gave him that stretch, the fucking amazing burn. Embarrassingly, Lucas starts hiccupping.

Each hiccup is breaks off into a moan as the same flames lick at his belly. This time Lucas reaches for his dick, which is just as oversensitive as his whole and as he hits his second climax, he practically yells out, voice deep and wrecked. He can feel his dick pulsing and warm jets of cum coat his stomach again, mixing with the first load. The near-screaming subsides into choppy little moans as Kun mercilessly fucks him through his second orgasm, and Lucas is so overstimulated it brings tears to his eyes again.

He lies boneless on the bed, utterly worn out.

“You did so well,” Kun says and he presses a kiss to Lucas’ forehead. Lucas just lies there and imagines himself sinking deeper into the bed as Kun gets up. “My best boy.”

“Huh- where are you going?” Lucas says, voice small and panicky. His mind is kind of white and blurry and he can only focus on Kun in his surroundings. He reaches out to catch Kun’s wrist. “D-don’t leave.”

“Hey hey,” chides Kun softly, “I’m just going to get the wet wipes on the desk to clean us up before the cum dries everywhere.”

True to his word, Lucas can already feel the cum beginning to dry on his skin. Reassured, he hears Kun return a moment later and clean him off carefully. Lucas flushes at how delicate it makes him feel.

“I-” Kun gulps and swallows. A blush comes to his cheeks. “I’ll leave, um, _down there_ for now. Till it’s, less sensitive y’know.”

“Whose fault is that?” Lucas grumbles but it’s good-natured. He shifts a little and more cum runs down his thighs. “Oh for fuck’s sake, just pass me that wipe.”

Kun hands him the wet wipe and Lucas dabs at his butt the best he can from this angle, jumping every time he gets too close to his rim.

“There,” he declares. Whatever weird headspace he’d been in a moment ago is starting to subside and his mind starts to feel a bit clearer. He attempts to get up from the bed to throw the wipe away himself but his thighs tremble and he falls back down immediately. His legs have become jelly.

“Just stay there, I’ll do it,” Kun orders and he tosses the wipes. They’re a bit sweaty and sticky but highly contented.

“What time is it?” Lucas wonders aloud then realises his phone is right next to him. He plucks it off the beside table and checks the screen.

3:43am reads the time.

They’d gotten home about midnight, hadn’t they? What time had he showered? Either way, they’d gone on for at least an hour, fucking hell.

“Hey Kun,” Lucas says lazily. “Tuck me in.”

“Can’t you get under the duvet yourself?” groans Kun. Now the thrill of sex is wearing off, the room is starting to feel a bit cold and they’re both naked.

“I can’t move,” Lucas whines, “Your fault.”

Kun heaves a sigh, and he rolls Lucas over to tuck the blanket over him.

“Do you want me to sleep with you? The bed is kinda small…but I think Sicheng might kill me if I sleep naked in his bed after fucking you.”

“Get in, old man,” Lucas says affectionately, tugging Kun down with a surprised yelp.

“We are so lucky our schedule starts in the afternoon tomorrow,” Kun says, scooting close to Lucas, catching his body heat.

“I dunno,” Lucas says and yawns. That weariness from earlier hits him full force and he wants nothing more than to sleep.

“Turn over,” he grunts at Kun. “I wanna be the little spoon,”

A few muttered protests (‘says the goddamn giant’ Kun huffs) but he obeys, laying on his side so he’s curled around Lucas.

“Why’d you call me princess?” Lucas mutters sleepily, snatching Kun’s arm and draping it around his waist.

“Oh god,” Kun whispers into Lucas’ neck, hot air puffing over him. “Don’t ask me, it just came out.”

Lucas snorts.

“Just like how you become a giant baby, I guess I get a bit…more dominant in bed, I suppose,” Kun says. “Let’s just sleep for god’s sake.”

Lucas is already lightly snoring before Kun finishes his sentence.

*

Lucas wakes to the midday sun shining through the gaps in the blinds as it hangs at its highest point in the sky.

_13:21._

Somehow they’d changed positions during the night so he was now spooning Kun. They’re both naked.

 _Kun_.

Oh yeah. Kun had fucked his brains out.

There’s no way of getting out of bed without waking Kun so Lucas decides to be a romantic and kisses the back of Kun’s neck and down his spine.

“Kun,” he tries, throat dry and croaky. “Wakey wakey,”

“Shut the fuck up Dejun,” Kun mutters, voice laden with sleep.

“I hope you never woke up like this with Dejun before,” Lucas says light-heartedly but jealousy creeps into the pit of his stomach.

“ _Xuxi_?” Kun whips his head around so fast they’re nose to nose. “Oh my fucking god.”

Lucas can’t suss what that’s meant to mean.

“Yeah, it happened,” Lucas whinges irritably, suddenly annoyed. “Do you regret it or something now?” He shifts as if to rise from the bed, when Kun catches his wrist.

“Of course not,” Kun placates him, eyes blinking wearily at him but also cautiously, as if Lucas is a wild animal ready to run. “You know I didn’t come onto you with the intention of a one-night stand, right?”

“Well how would I know,” Lucas shrugs dismissively but his heartbeat is already slowing down from its earlier panic. “You didn’t say anything.”

“I want to be in a relationship with you, Lucas,” Kun says softly. “I like you, okay?” Lucas suddenly finds himself a little teary.

“Well I do too,” he says gruffly and hopes that seals the deal for now.

Even if his eyes are crusty with sleep and they both have horrible morning breath, nothing feels righter than pulling Kun in for a kiss. One that turns heated pretty fast, despite the slight soreness of Lucas’ rear end. Lucas is just reaching for Kun’s dick when there’s loud banging at the door.

“Oi!” It’s Winwin, sounding pretty pissed. “Can I come into my _own room_ yet? It’s about time you dickheads rise and shine!”

Kun and Lucas both turn to each other and burst out in giggles.

“Don’t test me,” growls Sicheng from outside.

“Sorry Sicheng, let us get dressed first!” Kun calls, already hoisting himself up. “I guess we’ll have to leave this for another time,”

Lucas gets himself dressed too before realising Kun has no clothes of his own to wear, having come to his room in a towel.

He pushes a t-shirt, a pair of trousers and the kind of sweatshirt that Kun usually wears into his hands from the wardrobe. Oh, and some underwear. They shared that anyway.

“Can’t have you walking out naked,” he jokes. Kun pulls it on hastily and Lucas takes a moment to appreciate how cute Kun looks in his clothes. The sweatshirt is slightly too big and gives Kun sweater paws. Lucas wants to hug him so he does, only for Winwin to open the door and stomp in.

“You two are filthy _animals_ ,” Winwin huffs, sitting at the desk and booting up his computer. “You’re dating now right?”

“Uh, yeah?” Lucas says, surprised by the hostility in Winwin’s tone with what would otherwise be a gentle question.

“Thank god,” Winwin mutters. “If I had to hear Kun-ge talk about his huge emotional boner for you _one more time-_ ”

“Sicheng,” Kun hisses warningly as Lucas snickers. But also…shit, how long had Kun liked him? “Don’t you dare.”

Winwin casts an eye suspiciously around the room before logging in.

“No one touched my side of the room right?” he demands.

“Nope,” Kun and Lucas chime in unison.

“At least it doesn’t smell weird in here,” says Winwin after a moment of sniffing the air. “Now get out, honestly. You made me share a room with Xiaojun and Yangyang.”

His tone suggested this was a criminal offence.

“Plus,” Winwin drawls with a pointed glance at Lucas. “No one could bloody sleep anyway because of you two.”

Kun at least has the decency to look apologetic and turns bright red. Lucas just guffaws. He finds he doesn’t actually care that much, still caught up with post-coital bliss. Also hello, Kun is his _boyfriend._ How many people are lucky enough to date Qian Kun?

They go to the kitchen for breakfast – well _lunch_ and Lucas takes his words back about ten minutes later.

The rest of the visions are sitting around the dinner table watching the two of them with the biggest shit-eating grins Lucas has ever seen. Ten is giving Kun the sleaziest smile he has, waggling his eyebrows maliciously. Lucas in turn has to face the twin smirks of Yangyang and Hendery and the absolutely disgusted expression on Xiaojun’s face as the two of them join the rest of them at the table.

A chorus of wolf-whistles break out. Even the dorm auntie, who is normally an absolute angel gives the two of them a small smirk. Lucas’ jaw drops. _Unbelievable._

“Kun finally lost his virginity!” Ten crows, delighting to have something to tease Kun about as always.

“I-I’m not, I wasn’t a virgin!” stammers Kun, steam practically coming out his ears.

Lucas gives Ten the dirtiest smirk he can and links his fingers with Kun on the table, to a chorus of mimed gagging and puking noises.

“He definitely wasn’t a virgin,” He retorts and silence descends on the table.

“Definitely not!” sounds Winwin’s voice from their room, slightly muffled.

“Thank you, Sicheng,” says Kun although he’s gone even redder, the tips of his ears indistinguishable from a tomato.

“Oh god, I didn’t want to know about the old man’s sex life,” Ten groans dramatically although he was the one who brough it up in the first place.

Kun, as always, takes the bait.

“ _Old man_! Old man my ass! If I’m an old man then so are you!” Kun hisses, incandescent. “You’re only two months younger than me so stop acting like I’m ancient!”

“Whatever,” says Ten with a roll of his eyes and goes back to stroking Leon, who’s lounging on the dinner table (much to the dorm auntie’s disapproval) and watching the exchange with bored eyes.

“But honestly, I can’t believe Kun topped you,” Yangyang says as Lucas’ jaw drops again. “I kinda thought it’d be the other way around y’know. Cos you’re so-” He holds squares his shoulders and poses like a bodybuilder, “-and Kun-ge is so-” He sucks in his cheeks in an attempt to show emaciation.

“Hey,” says Kun, visibly offended. “What’s that supposed to mean? You shouldn’t stereotype."

“I don’t see you having the energy to do that kind of thing I guess,” Yangyang says breezily. “Because you’re too old and all.” Beside him, Xiaojun is choking on his soup.

Kun bristles at that but rolls his eyes and contains himself.

“Honestly, were you fucking each other or beating each other up?” Hendery drawls immediately, next in line to humiliate the new couple. “Xuxi, you legitimately sounded like you were dying.”

Lucas thinks of himself as a good-natured person so he takes it all in stride and keeps a smile plastered to his face. He was not going to abuse his immense strength to cave in his friends’ skulls, no he was not.

He was a saint for not risking the member’s lives by refraining from killing them. Although Yangyang and Ten had just come incredibly close to death without realising it. But Lucas had saved them of that fate.

“Harder, Kun, harder!” Ten clowns in a horrible imitation of Lucas. Louis jumps onto the table as well and tries to steal the fish out of Ten’s bowl. Ten, that heathen, lets him.

Kun just keeps eating, his round of roasting already over with. Some supportive boyfriend he was. Lucas had literally defended Kun from Ten but here Kun was minding his own business. Kun gave Lucas a subtle tilt of their head.

 _Let them have their fun_ , he was saying.

Xiaojun was next to pop in with a pithy comment. Xiaojun always delivered lame comments though. It was his signature move to be lame so Lucas wasn’t afraid. Yangyang was the worst of them, his tongue was just as sharp as Ten’s.

Plus, Xiaojun was the biggest prude out them all and had been looking pretty scandalised with every comment made so far.

To Lucas’ immense horror, Xiaojun grins at him like he’s won.

Two words fall from his lips.

“Princess Xuxi,” he said simply with suppressed mirth, before bursting into manic laughter. The rest of the table absolutely dissolves into chaos, the four demons looking as if they’re about to wet themselves, sides splitting from laughter.

Even Winwin saunters back in, the most passive-aggressive smirk on his face. He had only come back to laugh at them too.

“You take that back!” Lucas hollers, standing upright, chair clattering. Two patches of pink flare on his cheeks. Kun just gives a long-suffering sigh.

“Oh, I’m your pretty baby!” Hendery singsongs with a cackle. Kun barely holds Lucas back as he lunges across the table to strangle someone.

“We did keep them awake and force them to hear that,” he whispers reasonably into Lucas’ ear. Lucas visibly deflates and sits back down.

“Whipped!” jeers Yangyang victoriously. “He’s got you so whipped!”

On second thought, Lucas gets back up and Yangyang screams shrilly as Lucas throttles him.

Nothing appears to have changed much, Lucas thinks as Yangyang claws at Lucas, trying to escape. He flashes Kun his best heart eyes and drops Yangyang, who crumples dramatically to the ground, gasping for breath.

“Love you babe,” he says and plants a big wet one on Kun’s lips in the kitchen and the peanut gallery react in disgust again.

“You too,” Kun says quietly and Lucas beams so wide his face feels like it’ll split in two.

He knows who the real winner is here. The one who is now getting laid on the regular. He sticks his tongue out at the Xiaojun as Bella runs into the living room and makes a beeline for Lucas. That alone makes him feel triumphant.

“Virgin,” he mouths and watches Xiaojun swell in rage like a bullfrog.

Lucas is still tired but it’s the good kind of tired to be. Everything works out in the end. He grins to himself.

_Lucas fighting!_

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it to the end.
> 
> My super filthy pwp that was meant to be half the length but ballooned into this. I wrote this in one go from 12am-4am so if it sucks that's why.
> 
> It got a lot softer than I expected and yes this is WayV family propaganda.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
